


lock in

by redreki (kirishine)



Category: SK8 the Infinity
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reki Kyan is a Little Shit, Skateboarding, Sunsets, Teasing, a lot of it, lots of weather comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishine/pseuds/redreki
Summary: Whilst sat with him under the gaze of the near night, Langa comes to a realisation.Reki is like a sunset.
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 403





	lock in

**Author's Note:**

> There is only one episode and I would kill everyone and myself for these two.

Langa had always preferred the colder climate and atmosphere of Canada over anywhere else. As a snowboarder, that probably wasn’t much of a surprise, and he naturally ran cold even in times of heat.

His appearance even matched it. Cold aqua eyes and cold blue hair. Though he wouldn’t consider himself to be a necessarily cold person to heart, he could definitely understand if someone happened to come to that conclusion as he wasn’t necessarily a chatterbox either.

Because of that, his reaction to heat and warmth wasn’t nearly as trained. He didn’t like it. Being warm made him sweaty, tired and straight up pissed off, the ground completely clear of any personality of snow or even puddles, no shine on the concrete of the street.

The sun only drained and blinded. It was so much easier to warm up in winter than cool down in summer.

—

“The weather sure is nice today, isn’t it?” Reki commented, staring directly up at the dimmed sun with both hands interlocked behind his head.

His skateboard swayed in its case as he walked, the soft ruffle of the sides of the wood rubbing against the roughly textured fabric, creating a familiar and relaxing soundtrack to the otherwise quiet walk.

Langa let out an exasperated sigh. He’d managed to  _ forget  _ about this damn weather for most of the day, and now he had to face it head on, suddenly feeling suffocated because of the humidity. His hands immediately left his pockets.

“Not at  _ all.  _ How can you stand the lack of wind?” He voiced his discomfort.

Reki acted as though he was unaffected by the unexpected negative comment, his eyes not lingering or flickering away from the sun at all.

“It just means we have to work harder to build up a nice wind when we’re skating, no?” He replied. He could feel Langa’s eyes on him, see him ever so slightly on the edge of his peripherals, and his heart soared at that. The sudden grin on his face showed that but he tried to keep his eyesight steady as not to alert. “I like summer weather. We don’t have to stay inside all the time because of rain or the cold.”

At that, Langa let out a small laugh. If Reki really thought it was  _ that  _ cold? He’d be such a baby about it in Canada.

Ah, that’s a thought. It would be nice to show Canada to Reki one day.

“You don’t have to stay inside for those.”

“Suit  _ yourself _ .” Kicking a rock that was on the floor, Reki finally allowed himself to look at Langa, who didn’t shy away from his gaze, even through the skepticism in his expression. “Though I guess, before Okinawa, you were in a place with lots of snow, right? Must be hard adapting.”

The more they talked about the weather, the more unbearable the heat became. Like every second was his last of toleration but with no relief afterwards.

“It still got like this in Canada sometimes. Not as humid, but a similar warmth.”

“You look so pissed off when you say that.”

After that they fell into a comfortable silence, making the final stretch of the short walk before reaching the skatepark. They had just reached the entrance when they both stopped walking, Langa ready to get his board out. Reki, however, stayed still as he spoke.

“You brought snow with you though, so it’s all good.” By the time Langa turned to look, Reki’s eyes were already on him, fond and smiling with him. There wasn’t time for him to vocalise any confusion before he spoke again. “You’re like snow. When you skate you look just like a snowflake in the wind.” A beat. Langa’s heart rang loud in his ears, breath catching instinctively in his throat. He must have been idle for a few seconds, because Reki quickly moved on as he looked over the vacant skatepark. “Ah- no one’s here!” He ran foreward.

—

The sun eventually started to set and two began to get tired, so they sat over the edge of the bowl to catch themselves. Boards in hands, their feet dangled.

They had a perfect view of the sunset, the warm, deep hues of pink, orange and red floating around in the tinted clouds. The sun looked beautiful like this, dim enough to the point it wouldn’t render you blind.

The wind had come back, too, the air naturally cooling slightly as it eased into the transition between day and night. It was refreshing and felt nice on Langa’s face as stared straight forward, ignoring the subtle blow of hair in his face.

It was quiet, only the sounds being the subtle swish of leaves and the distant honk of traffic plaguing the air.

Reki lifted both arms and stretched them out wide, arching his back with it, accompanied by a groan. “See what I meant about the wind when skating?”

“Yeah. Doesn’t stop the excessive sweating, but it’s nice.” If he was being honest, Langa was in a trance, completely captured by the view. They looked ethereal, sunsets, the opposite of how he himself looked in every way yet so intriguing. After a few seconds he managed to shake himself out of it. “I’m really surprised no one else showed up.”

“Me too. They might be studying or held up by parents or something.”

Once again, silence coated them like a warm blanket on a cold night, wrapping loosely around them both and comfortably sitting there. However, it was as if they were sharing that metaphorical blanket, a strange tinge of tension underlying in their state of staring towards the setting sun.

Langa looked to his left, to Reki, who didn’t show if he noticed the shift in gaze from the other.

And wow, Langa was happy he looked.

Each individual colour bounced off of Reki’s complexion perfectly, the glows framing his hair giving it an outline that framed him in passion. A halo of perfect warmth surrounded him as his eyes danced across the image in front of him so gracefully. His lips were pulled back into a small closed mouth smile, his lips in particular standing out against the background.

Langa’s breath had caught in his throat, he was completely taken aback and lost the ability to speak, similar to how he immediately reacted to being called snow.

If this is what Reki meant by that comment, if he saw Langa in a similar way but with colder hues and highlights, then he understood that comparison. More so than he thought he could, at first.

“If I’m snow, then you’re a sunset.” He vocalised, tearing his gaze away as not to catch the immediate response. “The colours are the same ones on you. And you’re... warm.”

There was a beat of a second before a response, Reki turning to face him with a sound of acknowledgement.

“After how you were saying you don’t like warm weather, I don’t know whether to be offended or not.” Langa’s eyes widened and his shoulders went stiff. No, that’s not at all what he meant, how could he- “Relax, I’m messing with ya.” A sigh. Relief.

Even so, he still felt the nagging need to clarify more of what he meant. “It’s a nice kind of warm. Not suffocating, the wind is still there and cool, and the light isn’t blinding or draining.”

“Hmm… do I make you sweat, though?” With that, Reki leaned closer, suggestively lifting an eyebrow with a smirk. It was clear he was in the joking mood, which wasn’t quite reciprocated, and so Langa’s immediate reaction was to inflame. Hopefully the light blush on his cheeks faded into the sunset.

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?!” He shrieked.

Reki was sat finding this hilarious, his eyes not leaving Langa’s profile for a second, not through laughing, even though the man himself was avoiding all forms of eye contact.

“Just wondering the extent of my warm weather vibe.”

At that, Langa managed to breath a small laugh, too, finally turning to face Reki. In that moment he completely regretted ever looking away.

Reki looked at him like he was the sun. Eyes slightly squinted but filled with light. 

“I take it back. You’re more like… an insufferable summer heat stroke.”

Reki scoffed, mouth hanging open in fake offense. “In that case  _ you’re _ like a huge freezing snowstorm.”

“I take that as a compliment, but nice try.”

“Then how do you think  _ I _ feel about being a heat stroke?”

This… this was nice. This whole time had been nothing but nice. Any time spent alone together always was, and the fact that they could just skate together today without any interference, it felt somewhat intimate, and they couldn’t help but hope for a next time.

“Thank you.” Reki suddenly came out with, jumping to his feet a second later, not giving Langa the time to process it. “Ready to head back?”

He held out a hand to Langa to help him up. Somehow, he looked even more beautiful from this angle, so Langa admittedly waited an extra couple seconds before taking it.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only written Kiribaku for the past three years so writing these two new characters who we don’t know much about without defaulting to Kiribaku dynamic is DIFFICULT. 
> 
> I hope it holds up either way. I feel like I made them too playful?? I don’t know lolol.


End file.
